


Dear Aunt Hermione

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione helps, Lily Luna has a problem, Other, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna has a question for her Aunt Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Aunt Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written for a challenge on Fanfiction dot Net. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter - If I did, Hermione would not have been with Ron...

Hermione Granger looked up at the tapping coming from the closed window of her home office, smiling as she saw a Hogwarts owl sat on the windowsill outside holding onto a letter. Letting the small owl in, Hermione offered it an owl treat before it took flight again. She and her niece Lily Luna had been exchanging letters since the beginning of Lily Luna's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the only way Hermione was ever going to know how her own son, Hugo, was fairing at the school as Rose, her only daughter, had graduated the year before and had moved out of the family home as soon as she could to live with Scorpious Malfoy, much to her husbands displeasure. 

Hermione sat back in her comfortable office chair before opening the envelope that encased the letter, she hoped that her niece and her son were doing well, they had only been at Hogwarts for two months, and the Christmas holidays were fast approaching. 

 

_Dear Aunt Hermione._

_I hope you and Uncle Ron are doing well, it's been quiet here without Rose and Albus. Hugo is fine, he's top of the class in potions already, but I don't think that is much of a surprise to you, he has always been interested in potions hasn't he?_

_I was actually writing to you because there is a Halloween ball coming up, and I was asked by Lorcan Scamander if I wanted to go with him! Aunt Hermione, what am I going to_ _do? He's cute if you like the dreamy air headed type, but I don't_ _really_ _. There is only one person I want to go to the ball with, but they don't know I exist, and I think it would be frowned upon by my peers even if I asked them._

_Aunt Hermione, I don't know how to say this, but I think I want to be with a girl? I_ _think I'm a lesbian. Please don't tell mum or dad though! They would be so disappointed, I know they would. They've recently been telling me that Aunt Luna has mentioned that she wouldn't mind having me officially become part of the Scamander family. I don't know what to do! Please help me?_

_Love, Lily Luna._

 

Hermione sat back, stunned at what she had read. Casting a quick glance at the clock, she saw that Ron was not due home for another half hour. Taking a sheet of parchment out of her desk draw, Hermione started to write a letter back.

 

_My dearest Lily Luna._

 

_I can't say I was surprised to hear of Hugo's achievements in your potions class, thank you for letting me know. As for myself and your Uncle Ron, we are missing the madness that is you and your cousins and we can't wait to have you back at Christmas._

_As for your predicament, I hope you turned Lorcan down gently, you do not have to go to the Halloween ball with the first person that asks you._

_Your parents will not be disappointed with you if you are lesbian, I have it on good authority that your mother once had a teenage fling with a certain blonde while your parents were on a break_ _but you didn’t hear that from me._

_I_ _think you should go and ask the girl to the ball._ _The worst that could happen would be that she says no, and even then, you will be stronger for it._

 

_We love you._

_Aunt Hermione._

* * *

Hermione and Ron had just sat down to eat when an owl flew in through the opened window. It settled itself down in front of Hermione, hooted as she untied the note and set off again.

“What’s that?” Ron asked her, his mouth full of the shepherds pie that Hermione had made.

“Remember I told you that Lily Luna had wrote to me last month? She must have sorted out her problem. I hope it’s good news,” Hermione told him, placing the letter to the side.

“Are you not going to open it then? I’m interested in knowing what she wanted in the first place that she asked you about and not her dear uncle Ron,” he grinned, puffing his chest out as Hermione laughed.

“It’s a girl problem, I’m sure you’ll understand why she hasn’t written to her second favourite uncle because of that,” Hermione said, laughing more when Ron choked on his food. “I’m sure she’ll write soon though.”

She saw Ron nod before going back to his food, muttering to himself about ungrateful nieces that did not want to write to him.

* * *

_Dear Aunt Hermione._

_I took your advice and she said yes! We ended up going on the ball with each other and had a blast! Thank you for telling me that about mum, and I think I know who it was that she had the fling with. I won’t tell a soul about it though._

_I wanted to thank you again, and I want you to meet her at Christmas, apparently you know her mum intimately, a miss Cho Chang? Aunt Hermione, you are a mystery._

_Love you lots!_

_Lily Luna._


End file.
